Fire containment technologies and associated tactics are known in the art, in particular instances intended to retard or prevent the spread of burning forest fires such as into residential areas which may reside within or adjacent to heavily wooded areas which are susceptible to fire. Conventional fire fighting practices include the dropping of chemical retardants from planes or helicopters. Additional known tactics include the clearing of areas of trees and other wooded brush in advance of a progressing fire, such as in order to create a fire break. Shortcomings of such known techniques include the requirement that they be implemented by such as professional or volunteer fire departments, this providing a residential homeowner or community no reasonable ability to implement any effective fire containment strategy for combating wildfires and the like.